


Feel Something

by Anxious_Virgil



Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Heartbreak, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil
Summary: "'Cause all of your lovers eventually fadeAnd leave you alone in the bed you madeAnd all of the colors that bleed to gray leave nothing"-Feel Something by Jaymes Young.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601
Kudos: 9





	Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Feel Something by Jaymes Young.
> 
> /Trigger Warnings/ self harm (cutting), blood, heartbreak.  
> Very much angst, you have been warned, now please enjoy!

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I'll pay my weight in blood_

_To feel my nerves wake up_

Logan was sitting on the floor of his bathroom, a bloody razor in one hand, the other arm covered in blood and cuts. It hurt, but he didn't care, he just needed to prove that he could feel something, anything, that he wasn't a robot.

_So love me now or let me go_

_Let me feel these highs and lows_

_Before the doors to my heart close_

Logan knew he loved him, but he couldn't tell him. He needed to get over it, he would never love him back. He's previous lover left him anyways, maybe Logan was just unlovable.

_Touch me someone_

_I'm too young to feel so_

_Numb, numb, numb, numb_

Logan needed to feel, he needed to feel loved, but he wasn't, at least that's what he told himself. That's what he said to him before he left.

_You could be the one to_

_Make me feel something, something_

_Make me feel something, something_

'There has to be someone that loves me' Logan thought, now lying on his bed, his arm covered in bandages. He couldn't think clearly, he must be delusional to think that someone would love him. But what he didn't know was that just next door there was another person who also wanted to be loved.

_Show me that you're human, oh_

_Make me feel something, something_

Patton sat alone in his room, wanting to tell Logan how he felt but, he couldn't, Logan wouldn't like him, would he?

_I never thought I'd miss the bittersweet_

He missed having someone to cuddle.

_I gave those years away_

_And lost my sense of taste_

After the night both Patton and Logan were left by their lovers, they both wished to be held be someone, to be shown love and to show they could love back.

_'Cause all of your lovers eventually fade_

_And leave you alone in the bed you made_

_And all of the colors that bleed to gray leave nothing_

'He would just leave me like everyone else did' thought Patton.

_Touch me someone_

_I'm too young to feel so Numb, numb, numb, numb_

They both craved touch, but neither knew of the others longing for it.

_So give me just enough to_

_Make me feel something, something_

_Make me feel something, something_

_Show me that you're human, oh_

_Make me feel something, something_

Patton finally got up, ready for rejection but ready nonetheless. He walk slowly to Logans door and knocked. The sudden noise startled Logan as he got up to see who it was. As he opened the door Patton was going over the words in his head. As soon as the door was open all the way Patton blurted out "Logan, I love you!" Logan was startled yet again, but stuttered "well, I-I do, do t-too" Patton was surprised by his answer, but flung himself forwards to give Logan a hug.

_So if you're gonna stay, then stay_

_But if you're gonna go_

_Make sure that you hurt me just enough to_

Logan hugged back, happy to finally have someone, but still nervous of the possibility of him leaving him as well.

_Make me feel something, something_

_Make me feel something, something_

_Show me that I'm human, oh_

_Make me feel something, something_

_Make me feel something, something_

They spent the rest of the night cuddling on Logan's bed, simply happy to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago and posted it on Wattpad, but since it's still getting traction I figured I'd post it here to. Also this could be motivation to write more again so... It can only get better from here!


End file.
